


By Appointment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Torino10154's Porn Sunday. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Torino10154.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only..</p>
    </blockquote>





	By Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Torino10154's Porn Sunday. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only..

~

By Appointment

~ 

“Harry Potter’s here to see you, sir,” said Percy over the intercom, his obvious disapproval making Kingsley smile. “But he _doesn’t_ have an appointment.” 

“Nevertheless, send him in,” Kingsley responded, turning off the intercom before Percy could wordlessly communicate any more of his disapproval. 

He heard a hushed conversation and then Harry entered, taking care to shut the door securely behind him. “Minister,” he murmured, walking forward. “You’re a hard man to get in to see spontaneously.” 

“Oh?” Kingsley licked his lips, eyeing Harry up and down. Some men couldn’t carry off the Auror uniform effectively but Harry definitely could. “I thought you’d appreciate my being...hard.” 

Harry grinned. “Oh, that was bad.” 

“My apologies.” Kingsley rose, circling his desk and gesturing towards the small sitting area by the window. “I can try to come up with other clever witticisms if you’d prefer.” 

“Don’t bother on my account,” Harry murmured, slipping of his robes and beginning to unbutton his shirt. “I don’t need them.” He winked. “It’s not as if you have to persuade me, after all.” 

“Straight to business is it?” asked Kingsley, one eyebrow raised. 

Harry sighed. “I’ve an hour before I have to be back. And today’s Umbridge’s hearing. Finally.” 

“Ah, yes.” Kingsley stepped forward, pulling Harry close. “So you need a good rogering before you have to testify in her trial?” 

“That would be brilliant,” Harry sighed. “I even brought some of our special lube.” 

“Did you now?” Kingsley purred. “Were you planning this?” 

“Not exactly.” Harry flushed under Kingsley’s steady gaze. “I just thought we should have emergency lube in the office. You know, in event of an...emergency.” 

“A shagging emergency?” Kingsley asked. “For those times when you slip and fall on my cock?”

Harry grinned. “You never know.” 

Sliding his hands down over Harry’s back to cup his arse, Kingsley rocked against him, smiling as he felt Harry’s erection brush against his own. “Well,” he murmured, “you do seem to have a situation that needs handling, Auror Potter.” 

“Yes, Minister,” Harry agreed, clutching Kingsley’s shoulders to steady himself. “I could definitely use some...handling.” 

Manoeuvring Harry over to the sofa, Kingsley drew his wand, expanding it. “There, now we can be comfortable.” He set his wand aside, drawing Harry down with him. They made short work of their clothes and soon both were naked, Harry placing the lube within reach.

“What about the door?” asked Harry as he straddled Kingsley. “Shouldn’t we put up a silencing spell?” He lowered his voice. “You can’t tell me Percy isn’t out there listening.”

Kingsley chuckled. “If my assistant chooses to eavesdrop, then he deserves to hear what he hears. Plus,” he smirked. “Don’t you find it arousing? The idea that he could hear us, or that anyone could walk by my office and listen to you crying and moaning as I fuck you hard?” He parted Harry’s arse with his large hands as he spoke. 

Harry groaned. “Merlin.” 

“I think you like that idea,” Kingsley murmured, reaching for the lube. Slicking his hand, he slid a finger into Harry. “Think of it. Some envoy from another Ministry for magic could hear us in here, hear me taking you.” 

Harry licked his lips. “We’re running out of time,” he said, even as he rode Kingsley’s finger.

“Then by all means,” said Kingsley, adding a second. “Let’s get to it.” 

Eyes gleaming, Harry reached for Kingsley’s cock. 

“You’ll need more lube,” Kingsley grunted as Harry started to manoeuvre himself into position. 

“No, I want to feel it.” Harry positioned Kingsley’s cock at his entrance before sitting down and impaling himself on it. 

Kingsley moaned as he felt the squeeze of Harry’s muscles around him. “You’ll feel it all right,” he gritted out. 

“I know,” Harry panted, his arms bracing himself against Kingsley’s broad shoulder. “Fucking hell, you feel fabulous.” 

Kingsley supported Harry’s arse in his hands, trying not to thrust until fully seated in Harry, but his every instinct was screaming to fuck, to take. “All right?” he asked, pressing kisses along Harry’s clavicle. 

“Yes. Fuck.” Harry pressed down the last couple of inches and they both groaned. When Harry finally started to move, to ride Kingsley, it was almost too much. 

“You make me want to come just from looking at you,” Kingsley said, watching the pleasure break over Harry’s face. 

Harry bit his lip as he sped up. “You make me want to come all the damn time,” he breathed. “So fucking hot--” And arching his back, he came, his cock spurting all over Kingsley’s abdomen. 

As soon as Harry stopped shuddering, Kingsley reared up, and. pressing Harry back unto the transfigured sofa, rammed into him, fucking him with deep strokes. 

Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Kingsley and clung, all the while whispering dirty, encouraging words in his ear. All too soon, Kingsley stiffened and come, pouring himself into Harry. 

“Will that suffice?” Kingsley asked, raising his head and smiling down at Harry. 

Harry grinned up at him. “For now. Although I suspect I’ll need another seeing to later, depending on how this hearing goes.” 

“Well, as your Minister of Magic, I’m here for any needs that may...come up, Auror Potter.” Levering himself up, Kingsley stood, helping Harry up. Reaching for their clothes, they dressed quickly. “All you need to do is come by and see me.” 

Harry chuckled, leaning in to kiss Kingsley soundly. “I’ll remember that, Minister.” 

Kingsley leaned against his desk as Harry started for the door. “Although I do have one suggestion, Auror Potter.”

Harry opened the door. Kingsley could see Percy at his desk, his back stiff. “Yes, sir?” 

“Perhaps make an appointment next time?” 

Harry laughed. “I’ll do my best, sir.” 

~


End file.
